


Close, But Not Close Enough

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Morning came along, and honestly he would have loved to sleep in but if it weren’t for the constant knocking at the door he would have slept some more, but it wouldn’t stop. Opening his eyes, he notices that his arms around Simon. Quickly he removes himself from that situation and goes to open the door; he forgot that he was a cuddler in his sleep. Only his siblings knew that. Jace took a quick glance at Simon, seeing he was still asleep before he’s opening up the door to see Isabelle standing there, a huge grin upon her red painted lips.





	

It seemed that no one seemed that no one checked if the rooms or single or double bedded, so when Jace and Simon walked into small hotel room they saw the one bed they had went to check with the others, and sure enough all the rooms were single roomed but with it was alright with everyone else because they were coupled up, but Jace and Simon? They were single.

“Maybe they thought we were all couples, sharing a bed isn’t going to be the worst thing in the world is it?” Clary asked, holding onto her girlfriend’s arm before they’re turning to go back into their room, leaving the boys to their dilemma.

This vacation was going to stir some _trouble_ it seems. The boys walk back to their room and Simon takes a seat on the edge of the bed, while Jace is leaning against the table in the corner. “I can take up sleep on the floor, if you would prefer it,” Jace offers with a small shrug of his shoulder, eyes trained on Simon as the other fiddled with what appears to be a lose thread.

“It doesn’t matter, really. The floor isn’t going to be comfortable; it will make you cranky if you sleep wrong. This trip is meant to be fun, so we can share,” Simon rambles, his hands moving as he spoke and Jace was fighting a smile from forming on his lips.

The blond gives a small nod of his head, “Okay, so we’re sharing then. I call left side,” Jace says before flopping himself down on the left side of the bed, as if to confirm it.

Simon rolls his eyes, grabbing a pillow and hitting Jace with it as a big smile formed on his lips only to falter when Jace picks up the other pillow and hitting Simon back. It safe to assume that the pair ended up in a pillow fight, only stopping when Alec knocks on the door, telling the pair that they’re all heading out for dinner. The boys compose themselves and join the group in the lobby.

They went down to one of the nearest restaurants, everyone sitting together and chatting away as they waited for their food, honestly it was a great way to start their vacation. They haven’t all done something like this since their last year of their high school, so it was nice to do it now that all their schedules had aligned. Not even sharing a bed with someone he may have had a crush on in high school was going to affect this, not at all.

Now, the pair were back in their room and Simon was in the shower and getting ready for bed as Jace was laying down on the bed watching whatever crap thing they have playing on TV at the moment, but the movie has him hooked so he doesn’t register Simon on the bed until there is a pull at the blanket’s he was laying atop of.

“You better not hog the blankets,” Jace says with a teasing tone before he’s getting under the covers and turning off the TV.

“Contrary to popular belief that Clary as given out, it was _her_ that stole all the covers at our sleepovers,” Simon retorts turning so that his back was facing Jace, he lets out a small huff before saying “Goodnight Jace.”

“Goodnight Si,” Jace replies as he’s turning on his side and shutting his eyes shut.

**

Morning came along, and honestly he would have _loved_ to sleep in but if it weren’t for the constant _knocking_ at the door he would have slept some more, but it wouldn’t stop. Opening his eyes, he notices that his arms around Simon. Quickly he removes himself from that situation and goes to open the door; he forgot that he was a _cuddler_ in his sleep. Only his siblings knew that. Jace took a quick glance at Simon, seeing he was still asleep before he’s opening up the door to see Isabelle standing there, a huge grin upon her red painted lips.

“Trip to the beach today, get your swim trunks and towels. We’re getting breakfast on the way, Clary wants to be there before eleven,” Isabelle said before she’s waving goodbye and heading down the hall.

Jace shuts the door before walking over to Simon he changed into his gear ready, gently shaking his shoulder. Simon just mumbled and turned on his side. Jace rolled his eyes before pulling the blanket off of the sleeping brunette, “Oi, get up. Beach day.”

Simon groans from the bed but gets off, “Are we at least having breakfast? I need coffee to function.”

“I’m sure we are, get yourself ready and meet us downstairs,” Jace replies before he’s out the door, his towel over his shoulder.

They had stopped by a local café, everyone getting their coffees and a small thing to eat. Maia was driving while Clary sat next to her, her hand sketching at the notepad she had. Isabelle and Lydia were talking in the back seat; Simon was next to them while Jace was next to Alec and Magnus. Jace lets out a sigh as he leans back on his seat.

Simon leans forward, Jace could feel his breath on his ear and he had to suppress a shiver that was threatening to happen, the feeling worsening when the brunette spoke, “Why exactly did we agree to go on this trip? Everyone’s paired up, being all couplely.”

“Because they’re our friends and we haven’t done this in a long time, not all of us together,” That was Jace’s reply and Simon is sitting himself back into his seat.

When they arrived at the beach, Jace put up the umbrella to give them some shade. Clary took a spot right under the umbrella the moment Jace walked back to the van to get the rest of the things. Jace just rolls his eyes when he sees her there, “Don’t forget that just because you’re under the shade, you still need sunscreen.”

“Yeah, no one wants a repeat of eleven grade,” Simon says as he’s pulling off his shirt and dropping it down where he’d set his towel down.

Jace was trying not to _stare_ , because it looked like Simon had been hitting the gym and it was working for him. Feeling someone hit his leg he looks down to see Clary staring up at him from her spot on the ground. “What?” He asked.

“Simon asked you to get his back,” She is saying, pointing with her pencil to Simon who was holding out the bottle of sunscreen to him.

“Oh, yeah, sure I can,” Jace is quick to reply, hoping to any god out there that he was _not_ blushing right now because he will _not_ hear the end of it. Jace takes the bottle and walks behind Simon, applying the lotion and clapping the other on the back before he decides to take a seat next to Clary.

He watches as Simon plugs in his headphones and pulls out a book, then Clary is pushing his shoulder lightly and he’s sending her a glare. “What is it this time?”

“Are you sure you’re over you high school crush?” Clary asks in a teasing tone, before she’s chucking the sunscreen towards Maia, Lydia and Isabelle.

“Yes, I am.” He’s lying through his teeth, because he isn’t and this trip was stirring them right back in full swing.

“Sure you are, must have been why you were staring at him, _or_ why you are watching him _read a book_ ,” Magnus’ voice says from behind him.

“God, I came here to have a good time, so I’m not going to be dealing with this game you two thought of,” Jace’s words spoken with a small groan and he’s standing up and running towards the water.

The day turned out pretty well Jace supposes, he spent most of his time in the water or playing games with the others. Simon spent most of his time reading the book her brought next to Clary who was sketching. At one point, Maia had grabbed hold of her girlfriend and pulled her into the water. Clary has a set of lungs on her when she wants too. This set a plan into Jace’s mind, and he’s plucking Simon’s book out of his hand, carefully placing it to the side and smirking down at the brunette.

“Oh no!” Simon exclaimed, eyes going wide behind sunglasses. Jace is leaning down to put his arms under Simon’s, lifting up his upper half while Alec was grabbing his legs. “Stop it, no. Guys, no.”

Simon’s pleas fall on deaf ears as the brothers enter the water, swinging Simon side to side when they’re further enough in before they’re throwing the brunette into the water. Simon doesn’t come back up after a while and fear settles into the group, Jace moves to where he saw Simon landed.

There is a startled scream (not that he’d admit he did it) as Jace is being pulled down into the water, resurfacing with a grinning Simon; Jace just sends a glare towards the other. “I thought we hurt you!” Jace’s voice a bit angry as the words fall past his lips and he’s storming out of the water and back to where they’d set up.

“I guess we can call it day,” Isabelle says as she’s watching as Jace angrily picks up his things and gets back into the van.

“I…I thought it was funny,” Simon’s voice faltering because he can’t help but feel like he’s done something wrong. It was just a joke, something he thought that the other would find funny. Guess he was wrong.

There is light chatter around the van as they’re planning tomorrow out, Jace doesn’t speak a word. Just looking angrily out the window, the mad expression on his face never leaves his face, not even when they’re up in their room. Jace claims the first shower, Simon decides to go over to Clary and see if she knows what’s going on.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you. It’s up to Jace, dinner is cancelled. No one wants a grumpy Jace at dinner, just order in. Me and Maia are ordering in some pizza,” Clary tells him with a sad smile upon her lips.

Simon just gives a small nod of his head, “Okay,” and Simon leaves to go back to his room. Surely Jace was finished by now, and he _definitely_ was because when Simon walked in Jace was pulling on his pyjama pants, his damp hair fanned out across his forehead. It flattened even more when he pulled his shirt over his head. “Uh, I’m guessing the shower is now free. I was just with Clary; she said we should just order in dinner tonight. That is what they’re all doing they d-, They think that is what this night calls for. I just…” Simon paused, taking in a deep breath because he knows he’s rambling, letting it out he looks at Jace, “What was that about? At the beach I mean?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Just go shower, pick whatever food,” Jace retorts as he’s dropping himself down onto his side of the bed. He picks up the remote and switches on the TV.

“It was a joke, you know that right. I thought you would think its funny,” Simon says moving closer to the bed, showering and food the last thing on his mind.

“Oh yeah, because thinking you were injured or dead is _fucking_ funny Simon,” His voice was harsh, a glare sent towards the brunette to accompany the words.

“Why are you acting like this? Last time I remember you giving a _shit_ about me was when Clary forced you too back in high school,” Simon retorts back, his arms crossing against his chest.

“You’re a _fucking_ idiot Simon. If think I never cared about you, you’re an idiot.”

“ _You_ stopped most of the contact between us. _You_ were the one that _always_ seemed to busy when plans were happening when the rest of the group had days off. _You_ are the one that barely talked to me at the party last year,” Simon is gritting out the words; Jace distancing himself from Simon made him feel bad. He had thought that they had gotten better and that Jace’s false caring had turned real over the years, but when they separated due to different schools the distance grew. So the past twenty four hours where he had the ‘old’ Jace back, he loved it.

“Yeah, I know it’s what you do to get over a _fucking crush_ Simon. You _distance_ yourself so you can get over them,” But it hadn’t worked, the crush was always there and just blossomed every time they _did_ talk or Jace saw Simon.

Simon froze in his spot, he is sure he didn’t hear Jace right. That this was a misunderstanding, because _Jace_ having a crush on _him?_ That didn’t feel too realistic to him, “You’re joking right? Did you and Alec think this was a good idea of a prank?”

“See this is _why_ I don’t talk about my feelings. They get me _nowhere_. I h –,” Jace doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Simon has crashed his lips against his. It was _messy_ and Jace is letting out an ‘ow’ as his head hit the headboard. “Couldn’t you _warn_ a guy before you’re going to slam his head against the headboard?”

A smile makes its way upon Simon’s lips, the anger in Jace melting away as he realising that his feelings were returned, “Also, don’t for a second think that I don’t know that you were cuddling me last night,” There is a smug smirk upon Simon’s lips as he watches Jace’s reaction, “Don’t worry, I like cuddling.”

“Good, because I’m a cuddler,” Jace says before he’s cupping Simon’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together to meet again. This time it was gentle and soft, the pair pulling away when Jace knocks his head against the headboard again, and they laugh a little.

Turns out that the hotel had thought they were a couple already because _Magnus_ had said they were a group of couples. Also turns out that this was everyone’s match making scheme, and everyone is happy that it worked out well.


End file.
